


Beelieve It

by imthepunchlord



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Child, F/M, Fluff, Reveal Fic, Short and Silly, my son - Freeform, oh adrien, oh son, should be anyway, you did do good but...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: Technically, Adrien made a good choice. Technically. Unfortunately, it wasn't the right choice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had a fun reveal idea I decided to write out X) I expect this to be about 3 chapters long, maybe 4 but most likely 3.

With a loud groan, Marinette slipped into her room. It was a long, long day today. A day that didn't go well for her. A day that came with an added task she wasn't as up for as she thought.

When the Guardian gave her two familiar little boxes and tasked her and Chat Noir the task of choosing their future partners, Marinette left with jittery confidence. Choose someone to be a superhero, that wasn't so hard.

She had confidence she and Chat Noir would choose well.

And she knew just who to give one of these boxes too.

Well, she thought she did.

But as she had a chance to slip her box into Alya's bag this morning, cautious Tikki popped up and pointed out, _"You sure Marinette? This is Alya, who wants to know Ladybug's secret identity."_

Giving her a miraculous could be unwise.

It could provide a chance for Alya to learn.

While Marinette didn't mind Alya knowing, Tikki had sound logic to being cautious, and it did leave Marinette unsure and wondering, is this a good idea? Is she sure?

She does think that Alya would be an amazing superhero, that she would do great things with a miraculous.

But… there was the detail that yes, Alya wanted to know who she was, and she's been in many dangerous situations because of that and Marinette was left exaggerated and worried. And depending on the miraculous, well, that could make things worse.

And Marinette doesn't know what miraculous she has.

The Guardian gave her a bee and a fox. He didn't say which was which, and Marinette doesn't know which one she gave Chat last night. Only that she had one and he had one and they were to chose who to give the miraculous too, who to make a hero.

She had thought Alya would be good choice but after Tikki's point… and then, well, she went to school and saw all her classmates, saw all the potential in them.

She was stuck now. She was at a lost on what to do.

Maybe she should contact Chat, have both of them put together a list of people they think would be promising heroes. Cause this should be carefully considered.

This was a miraculous.

And a future teammate.

They had to be sure, no whimsy decisions.

"I think it's a great idea!" Tikki praised as she zipped around Marinette as she set the little black box down on her desk. "You and Chat making the decision together. It's the best choice of action!"

Marinette aloud a small smile, pleased.

It was a sound and logical approach.

It's one of the reasons she was Ladybug. She had to be logical and sure, calculate everything. Avoid mistakes as much as possible. Any mistake Ladybug makes was catastrophic. So she had to be sure on who to give this miraculous too.

Chat too.

They both had to be.

But, unfortunately for Marinette, Chat wasn't really known for his logical approaches. Her partner was more go with his gut.

More often than not, when Chat made a decision, he went for it with full force.

Unfortunately for Marinette, she didn't factor this in.

So when she moved to set her bag down on her chaise, she, no surprise, tripped over her own feet and went to the floor. What was the surprise was when her bag fell open from the fall and another black box rolled out of her bag and across the floor.

Tikki and Marinette froze, watch the box go, watching it snap open, watching a golden ball of light fire out, fading away into a bee kwami that kept rolling with the momentum and slammed face first into the wall.

Marinette laid stiff on the ground, gaping at the kwami.

Tikki hovered in the air, blue eyes wide, paws covering her mouth.

The bee kwami sat still against the wall it slammed into, then quietly uttered, "Ow."

With a wiggle, she withdrew, black paws rubbing her face, antennas curling in displeasure.

The kwami turned, blue eyes meeting each other, the bee blinking in surprise at the girl laying on the floor, gaping at her.

With a raised brow, the bee floated up, asking, "Honey, why are you on the floor?"

Chat was a hero that went with his gut, a detail Marinette forgets more than she should. So of course, like everything else, Chat would go with his gut on who to give a miraculous too. It was flattering that he thought Marinette would be a good addition to the team.

Only she already had a miraculous.

Not that he knew.

A laugh broke out of Marinette as she flopped to her back and smeared her hand over her face.

Which confused and concerned the bee kwami, blinking down at the human girl in alarm. "Are you ok," she started to ask, only to jerk when a reddish pink kwami drew near with an amused and befuddled smile.

"Hey Dandii," Tikki greeted.

Dandii gasped, gaze locked on Tikki. She whispered, "I don't beelieve it."

But it was so.

Chat Noir gave Ladybug the bee miraculous.

Little ways from the Agreste manor, a once pleased Adrien, proud and sure of his choice of having Marinette join the team and be a hero with them, was very confused why Plagg was cackling away in the trash bin.

His kwami was so weird sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Adrien...

Adrien would be lying if he said he wasn't excited. He was very, very, very excited. He was so twitchy the ride up to school, he annoyed Plagg with his restlessness. To a point the kwami threatened to nip him. Not that Adrien cared at this moment, he was more excited about having Marinette join the team!

He can admit, he was very surprised when Ladybug appeared before him last night and gave him one of two familiar black boxes, stating that he gets to pick a hero, that they get to choose who joins them.

Ladybug was vague on the details of where she got them, an evident request her kwami Tikki; but it stood, Adrien was tasked with choosing a hero to join them.

And as always, he sought to do his Lady proud!

He would pick the most perfect hero to join them!

Only the best could work with him and Ladybug.

It was a fact.

But then, Adrien found issues the very next day.

Who would be good enough to work with him and Ladybug? It couldn't be just anyone. Also, Adrien sorta didn't quite know too many people...

So Adrien can admit, at first, he drew a blank on who to choose.

Someone at school for sure.

His first thought was Nino, who Adrien trusted would be a good hero but… Nino was rather cautious. A bit too shy around akumas to really join the fray. He seemed more likely to hang back and that was an issue...

He thought about Chloe, but quickly dashed the idea.

Chloe… Adrien was very unsure about Chloe having a miraculous. Especially if the kwami in this box could be like Plagg. Another Plagg would be a horrible influence on Chloe!

So what could he do?

Nino had seemed like his best choice, till in slipped Marinette, scrambling for her seat, trying to slip in before the teacher noticed.

And as always, Adrien was quick to make notice of her.

And notice her he did.

Marinette.

Now that was potential.

Marinette, he quickly remembered, was bold and strong, she was kind and considerate, got along well with people, was actually friends with Ladybug so Ladybug would certainly approve. And Adrien himself liked Marinette, even if she was a little awkward around him but it did seem to be getting better.

She can form sentences with him now!

She seemed like a perfect choice to give a miraculous too.

She would do good.

She and Ladybug would be an amazing team.

And this could be a great opportunity to improve their friendship!

With Marinette being one of the two new superheroes, it will be great!

They'll crack puns together.

They could have secret hangouts, play some UMS. Maybe he'd even get pets.

She can bring them cookies, especially him. In general, he could get more food with her, especially if knowing it's her, he could "visit" and the Dupain-Chengs can feed this hero till he's stuffed.

She'll be sweet and brave and over all amazing.

She'll be great with a miraculous.

She'd be a great addition to the team and Adrien was so excited!

He had slipped the box into her bag the first chance he had, and eagerly awaited till after lunch to see what she had. He was almost tempted to transform and prowl about, see if she was active.

But she wasn't, there were no mentions of a strange new hero anywhere.

It left him curious and still so excited he could hardly wait.

Why as soon as he saw Marinette as the Gorilla neared the school, Adrien didn't wait for him to properly park and practically flew out of the car, unwittingly giving his bodyguard a fright, and raced over to Marinette.

"Hey Marientte!" he shouted, watching her jump in surprise. She turned, gazing at him with wide eyes.

"A-Adrien!" she stammered back, gaze locked on him, and Adrien stopped beside her, frowning slightly as he looked her over, checking for any new jewelry.

He didn't see anything new. Only jewelry she had were the black earrings she always wore.

Nothing else.

Nothing new.

Adrien frowned slightly.

Did she not find the miraculous yet?

Or, did she reject it?

Adrien hoped the former, because he really, truly thought Marinette would be an amazing addition to the team.

But he was prepared for both though!

He could help her find it, or help reassure her that she was perfect for the dream team!

"Good, good afternoon," she uttered, reaching up and curling some hair behind her ear.

He flashed her a beam, returning, "Good afternoon!" With a wave to the school, he started off, "So, anything new?" He snuck it into her bag this morning, she should have discovered it during lunch. Or at least, he thought she would.

She gave him an odd blink and shook her head slowly.

No sign of excitement or surprise in her expression.

Huh.

She must not have found it yet then.

That was ok.

Adrien's got this.

"Ok cool," Adrien said, "well, I need notes for physics, when you get the chance, can you give them to me?"

Marinette stared at him oddly, then said, "Sure?" She slid her backpack around, reaching inside to get him the notes.

Adrien jumped, alarmed. "Not yet!" he cried, stopping her from opening the pink bag, making Marinette jump too. Adrien scrambled out, "Af-after school! When you're at home! That's when you should look for those notes! Especially when you're at home!"

Marinette blinked, giving him an odd stare. "O...k?"

"Cool, thanks Marinette! Remember! You're awesome!" Adrien went ahead of her, mentally congratulating himself from his solid save. Marinette was guaranteed to find the miraculous now. And she will join the team. And they'll all be great buds together!

He was a such clever cat.

In Adrien's jacket, Plagg just snickered some more.

This was turning out far more amusing than he thought it would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Marinette........

After the laughter had dwindled away, Marinette was quickly left freaking out.

As flattering as it was that Chat deemed Marinette good enough for a miraculous, to be a hero, this came with the fact that Chat knew her. Knew her well enough to be close to Marinette. To slip the miraculous into her bag.

Most likely, this meant Chat was in her class.

She knew Chat Noir.

He was close in her life.

A fact she sort of suspected but never really pursued till, well, he snuck her a miraculous, meaning he had to be close to do so.

She knew Chat Noir in real life.

He unwittingly knew Ladybug in real life.

This, this was sort of crazy.

And now there was the factor of, well, what does she do now?

She couldn't use two miraculouses.

And left finding two possible heroes?

And having to explain to Chat Noir why Marinette wasn't a good choice to be a hero… it was a mess. A ridiculous mes-

"Oh Honey calm down," came a gentle voice, Marinette looking up to see the bee kwami floating down and hovering over her. "It is not as bad as it seems."

With a giggle, Tikki joined her, adding, "That's right Marinette! At least Dandii was given to you, and Chat Noir trusts you!"

"Yes this is great," Marinette confirmed, "but I still got the bee! And I still have the fox and, and I'm not too sure I could choose two superheroes? And Chat, he's going to wonder why _Marinette_ isn't running around as a new hero and-"

"Honey breath," Dandii reminded.

Marinette stopped and breathed in.

Tikki drew near, reassuring, "If it's too much, we can just give them back to the Guardian. It is his task of choosing heroes. Not other heroes. Even more so since you're still pretty young for a Ladybug." Tikki poked her nose, grinning as Marinette wrinkled it in turn.

"Give you two back to the Guardian," Marinette repeated, "ok, that sounds like a good plan."

"It'll be a dandy plan," Dandii voiced, chuckling at her own joke.

Shooting the bee kwami a look, Marinette went past her, picking up her open box, seeing a bee comb set inside. She turned to the bee, holding out the open box. "Um… how do you get in there?"

"Only way I go back inside is when I'm rejected Honey. Otherwise, only the Guardian can put me back in the miraculous," Dandii informed.

"Ok," Marinette uttered. She can work with this. Picking up her purse, which looked big enough for two kwamis, she asked Tikki, holding up the purse. "This ok?"

"Perfectly fine!" Tikki reassured.

Turning to Dandii, Marinette asked, "Any food that you like Dandii?"

Dandii smiled, wiggling about. "Calissons, if you have them Honey. I also like chocolate."

Marinette grinned. She reassured, "We have both."

Dandii wiggled, pleased.

Marinette, reassured with a mostly set plan, closed up Dandii's box, grabbed what was evidently the fox, and slipped the two into her bag. Ok, now to get through the remainder of the day then head to the Guardian.

If she doesn't unwittingly catch who Chat is though...

* * *

With both kwamis settled and hidden in her purse, Marinette walked to school with nervous steps, though she kept a calm, confident front, allowing her to internally freak out while not letting anyone else know she was freaking out.

And personally, she thought she had a sound reason to be freaking out.

Chat was in her class.

_Chat Noir was in her class._

Knowing this now, was she going to wind up recognizing him? Will she know at a glance? Knowing Chat, he's going to approach her, check and see if she has the miraculous, and he'd be so excited he's going to pester her to transform and go racing on the roofs and-

"Hey Marinette!"

Marinette jumped turning to see Adrien rushing to her side, beaming with blinding joy.

"A-Adrien!" she stammered out, surprised to see him come out of nowhere. She blinked as he frowned, his green eyes flicking over her quickly, then turned to her, flashing a big grin. Blushing at the smile, she instinctively moved to curl some hair behind her ear, greeting, "Good, good afternoon!"

"Good afternoon!" he returned as he drew near. "So, anything new?"

New?

Well, her partner had decided that Marinette, who was secretly Ladybug, would be a great addition to the team. It was very flattering and touching, but also problematic. For her specifically.

And it was going to be awkward trying to explain why Marinette can't have one of the two new miraculouses.

And knowing Chat, he was probably going to try and find a way around her excuse, and get Marinette to join the team and…

Either way, she couldn't reveal this to Adrien.

So carefully keeping her expression neutral, she shook her head no.

Adrien frowned for a moment, then said, "Ok, cool. Well, I need notes for physics. When you get the chance, can you give them to me?"

Marinette stared at him, surprised.

 _Adrien_ needed _her_ physics notes?

Adrien who was sort Mendeleiev's favorite? Well, as close as a favorite as you can be. Adrien, who was good at physics, needed _her_ notes? Marinette who wasn't really good at physics?

Strange.

Very strange.

But, she shrugged it off. "Sure?" Why, she could give him those notes now. She slid her backpack around, moving to open it.

She jumped when Adrien shouted out, "Not yet!" and stopped her from opening her bag. At her baffled look, he scrambled out, "Af-after school! When you're at home! That's when you should look for those notes! Especially when you're at home!"

Marinette stared, very, very confused. "O...k," she said.

Relief rolling off of him, Adrien slipped by, stating, "Cool, thanks Marinette! Remember! You're awesome!"

Marinette stared after him, watching him go, frowning.

Well, that was odd.

That was very odd.

Before Marinette can really mull it over, Tikki and Dandii peeked out, the former reminding, "Classes Marinette!"

"Oh right!" Marinette proclaimed. She sped into the school, frantic to reach class in time.

Afterwards, she'll just head up to the Guardian's, admit that she and Chat weren't ready to choose the next two superheroes. Well, she certainly wasn't ready. Chat technically made a good choice but... It was best to leave that to someone that knew what they were doing. And the Guardian knew what he was doing.

She hoped he'll understand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All resolved.

Adrien hung back, impatiently watching Marinette talk to Alya, the two girls taking their time as they made plans. Adrien in turn pouted at the two, ready for follow Marinette home, convince her to find and accept the miraculous.

She was a Chat Noir fan.

She'd listen to Chat Noir.

He'd be just the encouragement she needed.

Then all three would be an amazing super team!

But first, he needed to get Marinette alone to approach her as Chat. And if Alya was there, there was no way to talk to Marinette, who will be more than happy to let Alya take over and ask him questions.

She had to be alone and was taking forever to be alone.

Plagg leaned out of the jacket pocket grinning. "Hey Adrien," the kwami called out, drawing the boy's gaze down. Plagg flashed him a wicked grin. "You know this probably won't go as well as you plan."

"It'll be fine Plagg," Adrien insisted, rolling his eyes at his kwami. "I can get Marinette to accept the miraculous easy!"

"Three Camemberts say you can't."

"Deal," Adrien said, and with his own wicked smile, he added, "And if I'm able to, I get to put the cutest bow I can find on you."

Adrien was surprised when Plagg said, "Deal."

He raised a brow at the kwami. He was that confident Adrien was going to fail in getting Marinette to accept the miraculous?

Well, he'll show Plagg!

Marinette will be apart of their team, he'll make sure of it!

Plagg in turn just snickered gleefully and wiggled his way back into Adrien's pocket, pleased that he was going to get more Camembert.

It was guaranteed.

When Marinette finally moved to head home, Alya leaving her side, Adrien did a fist bump. Yes! Now he could be alone with Marinette! She will accept this miraculous! She'll join the team! And he got to dress Plagg in the cutest bow he could find and take pictures so he can remember that forever.

Unfortunately for Adrien, things don't always go as planned. Much less intended.

He was just about to issue the command when a voice rang out above him, or course, per usual, coming at the worse time.

"Adrien? Why are you in the bushes?"

Adrien tensed, then looked up to see Chloe eyeballing him from above, brow raised.

He gave her a sheepish, tight smile, his gaze quickly flickering towards Marinette, who was getting closer and closer to home with each step she was taking.

"Um," he uttered, scrambling for an excuse. "I dropped my pen! I found it though!"

She flashed him a smile, chirping, "Great! Since you're free today, how about we go-"

"IgottagobyeChloe!" Adrien rushed and sped out of the bushes, racing after Marinette, ignoring Chloe's shout after him.

She was almost home.

And there was no way to transform into Chat Noir, not with so many witnesses.

He just had to wing it as Adrien!

Maybe he could just find the box for sure, just to secure she'll find it-

Unfortunately for Adrien, and Marinette, her luck caught up to them both.

Just as Adrien was nearly upon her, Marinette suddenly stopped to open up her purse, and had also forgotten to close up her backpack.

Going too fast, Adrien _slammed_ into Marinette's back, pitching them both forward to the ground.

Right in front of them, rolling across a thankfully empty sidewalk with no one around to see, were two kwamis.

Adrien gaped at a ladybug and bee that wobbled up, then his gaze flickered to the wall when he heard Marinette made a tense sound.

Against the wall was another black box. One that flopped to it's side and opened, shooting an orange ball out that came rolling out and a fox kwami slammed right into Marinette's face. The kwami wiggled back, face rolling about, then went stiff, gazing up at the two gaping humans. Her ear twitched and she looked back to see a stiff ladybug and bee staring at her.

Then she slowly turned and gazed at the two, looking at the earrings and ring.

With a hum, she asked, "Is the situation more desperate than I thought?"

Adrien and Marinette just stared down at her.

Then slowly turned to gaze at each other, eyes wide.

It clicked in Adrien's mind then why Plagg was so sure he'd win the bargain.

Why Marinette, who very likely did find the box, wouldn't wear the new miraculous.

Marinette who wore the same earrings all the time.

Marinette who even wore pigtails all the time just like Ladybug.

Still gaping like a fish, he started whisper, "Ladyb-"

Marinette's hand slapped over his mouth, cheeks red, hissing, "Don't you dare finish that."

Oh mon dieu.

He found Ladybug.

He found his Lady.

And she's been sitting behind him this whole time, right under his nose.

Oh dieu, he was such an idiot.

* * *

As soon as Marinette recovered from the surprise, she sprang up, gathered up all the kwamis, grabbed him by the jacket and hauled him into her home, not stopping till they were in her room where she practically dumped him on her chaise.

She instantly started off, "You're not to breath a word of this to anyone! No one!"

"Lady-" he started, only to lean back when she pushed at his nose in a very Ladybug fashion. Only Marinette was doing it. Not Ladybug. Marinette.

"No one!" she repeated.

"I-I won't tell," Adrien promised, gazing at Marinette, mystified.

This was Ladybug.

He found his Ladybug.

He finally found her.

All it took was giving her a miraculous. Thinking Marinette would be a great addition to the team. Only, Marinette, she, she already...

Whining, Marinette turned and started to pace about, tugging at her hair. She was scrambling to try and figure this out, what to do about it. Adrien found out. He found out. He knew. And while she was fine with this over all, there was the factor that Tikki said _no one should know_ , and yet he found out. He knew. Someone knew. What does she do about it?

For sure make sure Adrien doesn't let anyone know, make sure Hawkmoth will never know this and...

Adrien sat still, gaping at her, watching her move in a very Ladybug like fashion, trying to figure this out, come up with a plan. It was really her...

Both ignored the three kwami eyes set on them, observing and letting the two work it out by themselves.

Marinette stopped when Adrien blurted out, "I gave you a miraculous."

She turned to him, stiff and wide eyed. "W-what?"

"I gave you a miraculous," he repeated, running a hand through his hair, laughing. "I gave Ladybug a miraculous."

Marinette stared down at him, then her eyes widened in slight alarm and surprise.

_"I gave Ladybug a miraculous."_

_"I gave... miraculous."_

_"...miraculous..."_

There was only one other that was handing out miraculouses.

Only one other she gave a miraculous too.

And he, no way. Life, life couldn't be that easy. There was no way...

Yet, the words had slipped out of mouth and were ringing in her ears.

Chat Noir had deemed Marinette Dupain-Cheng fit for a miraculous.

Adrien just stated he gave Ladybug a miraculous.

That, that meant...

Adrien turned to her with a laughing smile, green eyes lit with amused delight. "Quite the mess I got ourselves into, huh My Lady?"

Adrien didn't quite know what he was expecting, but certainly a screech and Marinette leaping away and hitting her rolling chair, sliding away from him, peeking at him from the chair's back, eyes wide.

Blinking, he offered her a smile, cooing about how cute she was.

"Chaton?" she asked.

"My Lady," he confirmed, "it is meowvelous to know you."

Before Marinette could respond, another voice rang out, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Reveal's all nice and fluffy, but, I believe I just won a bet." A dark blur shot out of Adrien's jacket, a grinning Plagg turning to him. "You owe me some Camembert."

Adrien stared at his kwami, then gave a betrayed gasp, pointing at Plagg. "You knew!"

Crossing his arms, Plagg gloated, "I knew since day one."

"What?!" Marinette cried out.

"Plagg!" Adrien whined.

Tikki huffed. "You _knew_?!"

Plagg turned to her, grinning evilly. "I did. And since I won this bet between this Ladybug and Black Cat, I believe you owe me a homemade cheese danish."

Marinette turned to Tikki, gaping. "Bet?" she asked.

Tikki offered her holder a small smile, chuckling slightly. Dandii reached over and gave her an encouraging pat.

Trixx though just sat with a grin, enjoying this drama she woke too.

An accidental reveal.

How often do you get to see that?

Later the day, the Guardian was surprised to find his two secret heroes at his door, and four kwamis pink out at him from under a purse. Wayzz peeked out from over Fu's shoulder, then shot his master a tired frown. "I told you it was a bad idea," the kwami declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are not enough short and silly reveal fics.


End file.
